1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a load sharing apparatus for coupled master and slave engines, in particular for at least two prime movers directly coupled through a gearbox of a marine vessel, or for vehicle-mounted prime movers connected in tandem.
2. Prior Art
It is well known to increase power input into an apparatus, such as a gearbox, by coupling two or more engines together. Also it is known to couple together several self-propelled vehicles such as locomotives, to increase pulling power for a train. Usually there is little tolerance to differences in power output between the engines, and consequently it is important that the load is shared as equally as possible between the engines. Prior art load sharing devices utilize electronic speed matching devices, which usually utilize a feedback loop when an error signal is generated and adjustments are made until the error signal becomes zero. Such electronic devices tend to be complex, and require servicing by skilled electronic personnel. Alternatively, pneumatic devices have been utilized, but, to the inventor's knowledge, such devices have suffered from the lack of accuracy that is commonly found in pneumatic circuits, and also such devices are prone to "hunting" with a corresponding fluctuating load on the engines.